


Пламя в ночи

by Everwinter



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Темные ночи, сигарета в длинных пальцах и горячее, невыносимое желание.





	Пламя в ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Я не умею в названия.   
> Работа экспериментальная и писалась на чистом вдохновении.

Тихими ночами в Каракуре время от времени объявляется бродячий кот. Опасный хищник, который даже издали не похож на прирученного, домашнего. Дикий, шумный, драчливый. Он целенаправленно идет к одному-определенному дому, на пороге которого его встречает рыжий шиинагами.  
      - Йо! – машет Ичиго рукой. Привычно и знакомо. В пальцах тлеет сигарета. Рыжий кончик почти незаметен в свете лампы, но Ичиго тут же ее гасит и огонек остается едва ли не единственным источником света. Гриммджоу хватает и такого.   
      Он усаживается на крыльцо, рядом с шинигами, не отвечает на приветствие. Ни один из них не задает вопросов, не нарушает молчание, впрочем, оно не мешает. Они давно привыкли. Их давно не напрягает тишина. Им давно не нужно говорить.   
      Если бы Гриммджоу немного больше заморачивался экзистенциальными и философскими вопросами, они бы точно сушил себе голову, почему так. Почему просто сидеть и молчать было просто и быстро стало традицией. Но причины ему были неинтересны. Есть и есть. Просто так случилось.   
      Гриммджоу приходил каждый месяц. Иногда чаще, иногда реже. Каждый раз Ичиго ждал его на крыльце, словно специально. Но арранкар никогда не знал, когда явится в следующий раз, а пророком Куросаки не был точно. Когда-то Гриммджоу ехидно спросил: «каждый вечер сидишь здесь, шинигами? Так скучаешь?»  
      Ичиго тогда усмехнулся и ответил:  
      «Ага».  
      Крыть было решительно нечем и Гриммджоу тему больше не поднимал.   
      Ичиго выдыхает в ночной воздух клуб дыма, Грииммджоу провожает его взглядом, следит, как он тает в воздухе.   
      Впервые Ичиго закурил при Гриммджоу, хоть и сам этого не знает. Кажется, тогда они впервые всерьез поругались с этой рыжей, как ее… Орихиме. Он кашлял, давился дымом, торопился, скрываясь от родни, в первую очередь – от отца. Не докурив сигарету, бросил, скрылся в доме. А Гриммджоу стоял за углом и не выдал себя ни словом, ни движением. Сам не знал, почему. А когда Ичиго оказался на крыльце с сигаретой в следующий раз, арранкар молча уселся рядом. Он честно не знал, о чем говорить, но слова и не понадобились. В тот вечер они не обмолвились ни словом, разошлись так же. Ичиго только кивнул на прощание, глаза были тоскливые.   
      Бродячий кот с тех пор стал иногда забредать в Каракуру, к клинике Куросаки. Каждый раз его там ждал рыжий шинигами.   
      - О чем думаешь? – спрашивает Гриммджоу. Не то чтобы ему интересно, но тишина повисает совсем уж нехорошая. Надо отвлечься.  
      - О людях, - не сразу отзывается Ичиго и Гриммджоу фыркает. О людях. Конечно же. Он всегда, всегда думал о людях, о друзьях, о шинигами, всегда мчался кого-то спасать, всегда беспокоился о ком-то другом и никогда - о себе. Рвался на части раз за разом ради того, чтобы кому-то другому было хорошо.   
      Гриммджоу коротко злобно взрыкивает.   
      Он сам думал о рыжем шинигами, который сидел сейчас рядом. Близко, совсем близко. Хищник в нем бесновался и рвался наружу. Хотелось завалить Куросаки прямо на крыльце, и выебать. Трахать так, чтобы шинигами от стонов и криков сорвал голос. Искусать всего, чтобы ходил как леопард – в темных пятнах, чтобы все видели, кому он принадлежит, и никто не посягал на чужое…  
      Но он этого не сделает. Конечно же, не сделает. И не потому, что совесть не позволит – при чем тут совесть, серьезно, что это такое? Гриммджоу этого не сделает, потому что не позволит сам Куросаки. Потому что у него, как это… семья, вот. Рыжий пацан, который всякий раз казался Гриммджоу неимоверно тупым, и рыжая дрянь, при одной мысли о которой внутри ворочалась глухая черная злоба. Рыжая дрянь, из-за которой Ичиго подох, а потом и воскрес, чтобы обломать Улькиорре рога. За нее же.   
      Гриммджоу жалел, что Улькиорра ее не грохнул.   
      Эспада смотрит на Куросаки искоса. Тот спокоен, расслаблен. Фигура, лицо – все знакомо до последней черты, до последнего изгиба. Гриммджоу мог бы написать портрет по памяти, если бы умел и хотел рисовать. Но рисовать он не умел, и не хотел, да и посрать на художества. Единственными картинами, которые вышли из-под его руки были кровавые разводы на холодном песке Хуэко Мундо. Хотя, он бы с удовольствием добавил цвета бледной коже шинигами. А то во всем Куросаки самыми яркими были волосы.  
      Хотелось запустить пальцы в эти рыжие вихры. Не для того, чтобы узнать, каковы они на ощупь – такая ерунда Гриммджоу не интересовала. Хотелось сжать пальцы, потянуть на себя, заставить запрокинуть голову, открывая бледное горло с острым кадыком, вцепиться зубами в это горло, пробить клыками кожу и ощутить на языке вкус крови. Теплой и тягучей. И Рыжий шинигами болезненно простонет в ответ, не пытаясь высвободиться.  
      Гриммджоу облизывает сухие губы, сгоняя фантомный привкус крови, медленно возвращается к действительности. Шинигами смотрит искоса, спрятав взгляд под лениво полуприкрытыми веками и этот взгляд – отдельная причина для горячей ненависти, от которой только сильнее хотелось скрутить Куросаки по рукам и ногам, заставить смотреть иначе. Сделать так, чтобы глаза заволокло паволокой боли и желания.  
      Ичиго вытягивая длинные ноги, скрещивает их. Гриммджоу прослеживает движение взглядом, очерчивает взглядом. Ноги у шинигами жилистые и сухие – он помнит. И руки такие же. И пальцы. А еще он гибкий. Как от ударов уворачивался - любо-дорого посмотреть. Прогибался, переламывался в пояснице…  
      - Как там в Хуэко Мундо? – спрашивает Ичиго. Гриммджоу смаргивает воспоминание, не сразу улавливая суть вопроса.   
      - Как обычно, - бурчит он и неслышно выдыхает.  
      - Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Куросаки и Гриммджоу его почти ненавидит. В карих глазах мелькает едва заметное беспокойство.   
      Арранкар за прошлые годы почти научился держать себя в руках. Но так и не научился лгать. Ни словами, ни лицом, ни телом. А Ичиго был слишком внимательным, что нихера не облегчало дело.   
      - Я не в порядке еще со времен Айзена, - отвечает Гриммджоу нахально и зло. Ичиго смеется. Негромкий грудной смех проходится пером по слуху, поднимает волосы на загривке и Гриммджоу хочется утробно заворчать. Блядь, шинигами…  
      - Не к ночи будет помянут, - говорит Ичиго, тушит окурок, вытаскивает новую сигарету. Гриммджоу не отвечает, смотрит жадно, как огонек зажигалки освещает лицо. Смотреть, не отрываясь, сожрать взглядом, раз уже нельзя так, всего пару мгновений, пока Куросаки прикуривает, а потом снова смотреть куда угодно, думать о чем угодно, гнать из головы соблазнительную картинку с шинигами, стоящим на коленях, запрокидывающим голову, смотрящим снизу-вверх. Тонкие губы держат сигарету легко, едва-едва, и Гриммджоу легко представляет, как эти же губы скользят по члену, обхватывают головку, скользят по стволу…  
      Блядь.  
      Ичиго смотрит в небо, Гриммджоу переводит взгляд туда же, но звезд не видит. Ему вообще плевать на звезды. Перед глазами стоит памятная драка, когда в небе разливалась реяцу рыжего шинигами. Незнакомая, горячая, тягучая и густая, вяжущая язык. Гриммджоу тяжело сглатывает. При воспоминании о том бое мурашки расползаются с поясницы по ребрам, стекаются в низ живота. Эта сила, яркая и горячая, словно оседала на коже, потом Гриммджоу долго казалось, что он уляпался в ней. Сейчас эта сила была тоже, к ней так и не удалось привыкнуть, она обволакивала, дурила голову, куда там айзеновским фокусам. Сейчас она была другая. Прошитая тонкими черно-белыми нитями, острыми, как клинок Зангецу. Но даже так, Гриммджоу тонул в ней, как в зыбучих песках. Хотелось завалить шинигами, задрать на нем футболку, слизать эту силу с тела, собрать ее языком, от горла до пояса, до сильных бедер, держать под коленями, чувствуя, как дрожат мышцы.   
      Гриммджоу запрокидывает голову, с трудом вспоминает о какой-то дряни, типа Заэльапорро. Или придется уйти прямо сейчас.  
      - Я не думал, что скажу это, но, знаешь, я скучаю по прошлым временам, - говорит Ичиго. Гриммджоу вздрагивает. Говорили они редко и мало. Чаще молчали или перебрасывались парой едких фраз. Разговоры по душам в их привычки не входили.  
      - С чего вдруг? Меч у тебя не отобрали, - фыркает Гриммджоу, - Да и кто хотел спокойной жизни?  
      - Я, - улыбается Куросаки, - Но мне не хватает того накала. Тогда всегда надо было бежать, куда-то стремиться. Мир переворачивался быстрее, чем я успевал подумать. И тогда я чувствовал себя, пожалуй, лучше, чем сейчас.  
      - Живым?  
      Ичиго умолкает. Кивает уже без улыбки.   
      Гриммджоу злится, потому что понимает. Драк в Хуэко Мундо сейчас поразительно мало. Никто в здравом уже даже не пытается докопаться до Эспады. Парочка вастарлордов, с которыми в свое время пересекался Гриммджоу, не стремились лезть в драку. Жизнь была поразительно скучной и унылой. Наверное, это и было одной из причин, почему Гриммджоу продолжал приходить на это крыльцо и мучить себя горячими мыслями, добивать раз за разом, снова и снова, когтями удерживать себя на месте, рваться в клочья.   
      Куросаки иногда сталкивался с пустыми. Но их было мало. Они были слабые. Шинигами Каракуре был, считай, и не нужен. Никаких катаклизмов со времен Яхве не случалось. Мир покрывался пылью.   
      Утащить сейчас этого шинигами в Хуэко Мундо, затянуть в самое пустынное место и там развести на драку. Яростную, жестокую, кровавую, как когда-то, пусть даже он снова продует. Потрепать, заставить побегать, гнать и вести охоту, каждую секунду рискуя занять место добычи. Чтобы горело внутри, жгло раскаленным железом, гуляло хмельным звериным весельем. А потом вымучить, отыметь так, чтобы сидеть не мог, и не приходил в себя сутками, забыл нахрен все слова и мог только стонать. Вмять в белый холодный песок, изгрызть всю шею, плечи. И чтобы вжимался спиной в грудь, острыми позвонками и лопатками, а на бедрах останутся синяки, и кожа будет соленая от пота и горячая от недавней драки. И кровь будет вязкой и…  
      Блядь.  
      Гриммджоу вскакивает.   
      - Надейся, что вылезет еще один Яхве. Или Айзен. А то так и загнешься, - бросает не оборачиваясь. И по позвоночнику проходится теплая волна чужого смеха. Арранкар жмурится, мечтает, чтобы проклятый шинигами провалился сквозь землю или еще куда-нибудь.   
      - Я надеюсь, что в таком случае ты составишь мне компанию.  
      Гриммджоу хватает на то, чтобы обернуться, оскалиться весело и зло.   
      - А как же, шинигами!  
      Ичиго смотрит арранкару вослед, шипит, когда прогоревшая сигарета обжигает пальцы.   
       _Промедли — и ты состаришься. Остановись — и ты умрешь._  
      Чертов кошак всегда знал и понимал его лучше, чем думал сам.   
      Ичиго растягивается на крыльце, края ступенек врезаются в спину.   
      Он забыл, когда ему впервые захотелось разложить этого кошака прямо на этих ступеньках. Точно после того, как они начали встречаться с Орихиме. И безошибочно знал, когда этот самый кошак появлялся в Каракуре, и каждый раз выходил на крыльцо, зажигал сигарету и ждал, когда из темноты вырисуется светлая, яркая до боли в глазах фигура. Ждал, как праздника. Рукия и Ренджи приходили тоже, но только Гриммджоу оставался той самой яркой, яростной и жестокой жизнь, по которой Ичиго иногда скучал и которую до сих пор не мог отпустить. И не хотел. Ему было стыдно, конечно, но со временем стыд проходил, а жажда оставалась.   
      Ичиго прикрывает ладонью глаза, стараясь выгнать из головы ехидную рожу и хриплый рычащий смех.  
      Он видел, конечно. Замечал. Обжигающие жадные взгляды, дрожащие ноздри чующего добычу хищника, белые костяшки сжатых кулаков.   
      И хер бы он кому признался, что до сих пор ждет, когда кошака прорвет. Ждет, боится и жаждет до дрожи, до одури.   
      Черт бы тебя побрал, Гриммджоу…


End file.
